Stupid bastard
by KS02
Summary: Colonel Mustang and Edward are sent on a mission to an abandoned house in Central. After a battle with Envy, Ed is left severely injured from taking two bullets for Roy. Will he survive? - OneShot - Rated T for mild cussing and blood. Parental!Roy


A/N - Had this idea for a while so... Enjoy!

The song used is:

"Never Gonna Be Alone"- Nickelback. Begin playing the song at "2am" in the story.

Disclaimer - I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor the song used.

* * *

"Fullmetal!" He yelled. "Are you alright?" Mustang snapped, sending a soring beam of fire towards Envy.

"Ow, shit… Yeah! I'm fine." Replied Ed, clutching the back of his head. His vision was black.

Envy ran up the stairs, dodging the attack. Roy raced after him. He sent flame after flames towards the homunculus, who gleefully danced out of the way with a grin each time.

Edward stood up, using the wall to lean on. "Aaaoooww… You bastard that hurt!" He waited for the remaining black spots and dizziness to pass before pounding through the house to continue the fight.

* * *

"Haha! Puny human! Do you think you can honestly defeat me?!" Envy's psychotic laugh rang through around the room. Mustang scowled. He raised his hands ready to snap when-

SMACK!

Roy fell to the right, facing away from the homunculous. Envy hit him with an extended, green arm. The gloves, now in shreds, Mustang prepared to attack again.

"COLONEL!"

As he turned around there were two bangs and a flash of red. The maniac laugh sounded again. Everything seemed to happened in slow motion after.

The colonel lunged forward, catching Edward in the process. Roy looked at him. Ed's face quickly paled as his breathing became short gasps. Two bullets pierced his chest like knifes whilst the black and white jacket was forever growing red with blood.

"No no no! Fullmetal? Hey, Edward!"

No response. His eyes were shut tight, with a trickle of blood running from his mouth dripping to his cloak.

Mustang slumped to the floor, Ed in his arms. "Fullmetal?" He said softly. "Idiot… Open your eyes!" Tears threatened to fall down Roy's cheeks, as he shook Ed's shoulders.

He stared at his subordinate. Flame gloves destroyed, no cloth nearby to stop the bleeding, he was helpless!

The Colonel's uniform was turning from a darkish blue to red within seconds. Even a small pool of crimson had formed around them. 'There's so much blood!' He thought.

'Is there really… nothing I can do?'

* * *

Envy had long started to walk down the linking corridor. Roy found something to do. His right hand reached for the gun in his holster. Mustang raised the machine, aiming it at the homunculous. 'Envy only has one life left.' He thought. 'I'm glad to take it!'

He gasped. Tears rolling down his face, onto Ed's still form. That was it. Roy started pulling the trigger. Envy in his sight. Ready to fire when-

'What?' A tug stopped him in his tracks. He looked down.

Edward was staring at the Colonel. His automail tugging the blue sleeve, flesh hand covering part of his chest. His gold eyes were glazed over, but there was still a faint sign of life in them. Ed pulled Roy's arm down. Gasping for breath, he smiled;

"Please… don't.. kill.. him…" Ed's voice was raspy and breathless. Mustang looked at Envy, then back to the blonde, confused.

"Why not? He nearly killed you!" Roy's voice was small and scared.

"Please! Don't!" Edward coughed violently. More blood fell from his lips, causing him to slam his eyes shut and fall away from the colonel.

Mustang, once again, caught him and leaned Ed against his shoulder, keeping him steady. He made up his mind. Nodding at his subordinate, Roy turned the gun back onto the homunculous.

"BANG! BANG!"

The shots echoed through the room, sounds bouncing off the walls. Envy screamed, collapsing to the floor. He clutched his left leg, blood spilled from the wounds. It wasn't ideal vengeance but nevertheless, Mustang took sighed, he still wore the smile on his pale face. Roy once again looked down at him. The gun fell with a "Clank!" and his hands clutched Ed into a desperate hug, all the while making sure he didn't hurt him even more.

"I'm sorry." He said. "So… So sorry." Mustang rested his chin on top of Ed's head. His own against Roy's shoulder. Edward gave a quiet chuckle, but his eyes were beginning to close.

"Stupid bastard…" He gasped. "Nothin'.. You could have done." Never in his entire life (so far) had Mustang been so scared to lose someone.

"Shut up, damn brat! It **was** my fault, idiot!" Roy growled. Simple tears turned into small rivers that fell down his face, landing on his subordinate's coat. Not that either could feel it.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Edward glanced at Roy. Quickly, the Colonel lifted Ed off the ground (like a bride) and sped down the hall. Before leaving he spun around to face Envy.

"If you do anything to any other officers… I will kill you."

He flinched. The first sign of weakness shown by the homunculous all night.

* * *

It was dark outside. How long had they been in there? Not that it mattered. Mustang burst through the front door crying.

"The intruder's still in there! Get him while he's down!" He yelled.

All the surrounding officers replied "Sir!" and stormed the building.

"Colonel?!" Hawkeye's familiar voice shouted through the air. She was waiting, since being called as backup.

"What the hell?! Edward!" She began to run towards them, but Mustang quickly diverted her.

"Lieutenant, get the car starting!"

Obeying her superior she raced to the car and turned on the engine. Mustang, still carrying Ed, launched into the back of the car. Both adults gave each other a terrified glance as Hawkeye slammed her foot on the accelerator. Roy was trying everything he could to keep Edward awake.

"Colonel are you o-"

"I'm fine lieutenant." He said. "Just drive."

Scowling, she continued en route.

* * *

They reached the hospital. A beautiful, white building with many windows, a large field to the right, and a reasonably new park to the left.

Mustang was the first to get out the car, Hawkeye at his heels. Ignoring the details, the officers ran into A&E*.

"Help! Please!"

Hawkeye shouted. Mustang darted his eyes around trying to locate a doctor. A nurse with dark hair wearing a light blue doctors outfit ran down the opposite corridor towards them.

"What happened?" She asked, carefully checking Ed's pulse. It was extremely faint but there.

"He was shot- just please! Save him!"

She took her hands off of the blonde's wrist and yelled to the doctors in the next room.

"I need a bed now!"

She beckoned for the officers to follow her as they ran through the waiting room. Two surgeons greeted them with the requested bed in hand. Roy lay Fullmetal on the mattress as they wheeled him to a theatre.

Riza quickly grabbed Mustang's arm. He turned around in surprise at her actions.

"What is the meaning of this lieutenant?"

"Sir you can't go with him." She swallowed deeply, tightening her grip on the colonel's wrist.

"Your friends right. Only surgeons and patients are allowed in theatre." The nurse's voice was soft and calm. Roy clenched his free fist and sighed.

"Very well." He stifled back a sob as they walked back to the waiting room.

* * *

Hawkeye finished filling in the hospital forms for Edward, and walked back to Mustang.

"Are you alright, Colonel?"

He glanced up from the floor at her before resuming his gaze at the surface.

"...my fault." He whispered.

"Eh?"

"It's all my fricking fault!"

"Colonel. There was nothing you cou-"

"Yes there was! I could have stopped it!"

He stood up. The tears threatened to fall down his face again. They were silent after that. Mustang started counting the minutes while Hawkeye phoned Alphonse.

Beep! Beep! Bee… ,; **click!

" _Hello?"_

"Hello, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, from Central. Is there an, Alphonse Elric, staying at your hotel?"

The man at the hotel seemed a bit hesitant but all the same, he flicked through a list of guests.

" _Erm, yes there is. Would you like to speak to him?"_

"Yes please."

There was a pause followed by the "on hold" beeping. Despite her impatience with the man (since it took about 15 minutes to find Al's name), she couldn't help but think about the fact they weren't going anywhere soon. How was she going to tell him? Not even **Hawkeye** knew exactly what happened. But wait, Winry. Didn't Edward say she was in Central for the week?

'Oh God.' She thought. The beeping stopped as Al picked up.

" _Hello? Lt. Hawkeye?"_

"Good evening Alphonse."

" _Is everything alright? It's nearly 10 o'clock!"_

"Listen Alphonse. Remember the mission

Edward and the Colonel were sent on?"

" _Yes. Why?"_

The Lieutenant sighed before continuing.

"Well, something went wrong. Edward was shot."

" _What?! How?!"_

Al practically shouted down the line.

"I'm not sure I was called as backup, there wasn't a briefing." She said. "All I knew was that Edward had been shot. The colonel told me that when he exited the building."

Dead silence followed. Hawkeye stifled back a sob and placed her free hand on her forehead. She almost smiled at the emotion, it had been so long since she cried.

" _Where are you?"_

"What?"

" _I said where are you? We'll get going as soon as we can!"_

So Winry was there!

"Central hospital. About a 2 minute run from the hotel."

There was no way in hell they would "just walk".

" _On our way!"_

"Wai-"

 _*click*_

Riza sighed as she placed the phone on the holder. 'He's still in theatre.' She thought. 'What's gonna happen when they arrive?'

* * *

"Where's brother?!" Al cried, running into the waiting room. Winry wasn't far behind him.

"Still in surgery as far as we know." Replied Hawkeye. Mustang was still sulking in the chair next to her. Hands interlocked with his head resting on them.

Al fell against the wall, leaving a few scratches on it as he slid to the floor. Winry just stood there frozen to the spot.

"H- how? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THIS TIME?" She screamed in a failed attempt to stay calm. They all flinched back in case the girl pulled out a wrench to hit them with.

Mustang finally looked up, meeting everyone's eyes.

"After entering the building, we ran into difficulties fighting the intruder on the ground floor. Fullmetal was slammed against the wall and knocked out for a few seconds. Envy and I continued fighting upstairs." Alphonse glared at the floor confused and angry.

'Why would a homunculous be trying to kill them?'

"He hit me hence ripping my gloves to shreds. I guess he also pulled out a gun at the same time. Fullmetal jumped in front of the bullets before they hit me." By this time Hawkeye began pacing the adjoining corridor. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault he's here."

Mustang took in a breath and sighed. Winry knelt down in front of him.

"You idiot." She said crying. "Now I see why Ed makes fun of you."

Confused, Roy stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Both of you blame yourself a for everything, you're stubborn and full of guilt. There's hardly a difference."

She was right. No one could deny that. Mustang smiled.

"Colonel?" Al piped up.

"Yes?"

"Where did the bullets hit brother?"

Roy looked at the boy, and tensed.

"I think one bullets hit his heart. I- I don't know about the other." Tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. It seemed Edward's stubbornness had rubbed off of him after all.

Hawkeye darted back into the waiting room with one of the surgeons who took Ed into theatre.

"What's going on?! Is Fullmetal ok?!"

"Colonel." Said Hawkeye. Her expression was unreadable.

'What's going on?' Thought Roy.

"We've just finished surgery on Mr Elric. One bullet collapsed a lung and another caused damage to his heart." The doctor told. "We managed to keep him out off a comma, but he's still in an critical condition." He looked to the others, waiting for any questions.

Al stood up, using the wall to keep him steady. The news hit him harder than anyone else. The thought of losing his brother scared **him** to death let alone Edward.

"Can... can we see him?" He asked.

The doctor considered it for a minute but allowed them to go through.

* * *

Ed's room was situated on the top floor of the hospital. The group (more or less) ran up the many flights of stairs with the doctor behind them. The room was at the end of a long corridor with white walls and at least five doors on each side. They wandered to the end, bracing themselves for what they'll see.

The doctor weaved his way to the front, and opened the door slowly before entering. He signalled for the others to come in. Mustang and Al practically dived into the room, Winry and Hawkeye in tow. The Colonel regained himself before noticing Al edge towards the bed. Ed looked peaceful, whatever that was.

Pale skin, eyes closed, shallow breathing and a faint pulse. He had an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, with a cardiac monitor showing his heartbeat behind his head.

"Brother? Can you hear me?"

Al's voice was small and shaky. It was more hollow than usual too. Kneeling on the floor, he held Ed's flesh hand, squeezing it tightly. He opened his eyes. Slightly tired, scared, gold orbs appeared before him.

Upon seeing Alphonse, Edward flinched back slightly, mouth ajar. He was surprised to still be alive.

"I'll leave you be. I've other patients to attend to."

"Thank you so much." Said Winry, as the doctor left.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, taking a seat next to the bed. Ed looked up to her. That small smile appeared again.

"I'm ok." He replied. His voice was still breathless and faint, but enough to know the boy was in fact alive..

"You're not lying are you?" Al asked, the concern returning. Ed only looked at the paper white sheets with a worrying frown.

"Fullmetal. Be honest."

The Colonel kneeled down next to Alphonse towards the end of the bed. Silence.

* * *

 _Time, is going by_

 _So much faster than I_

 _And I'm starting to regret_

 _Not spending all of it with you,_

2am -

All that could be heard was the monitor as the beeping changed gradually. Al noticed quickly looking at Ed. Glancing up, he said;

"Don't worry. I'll be fine soon." The smile returned to his face. Only this time, it was sad and fake. Hawkeye took note of this, giving him a glare.

"It's late." Said Winry. "Will you be ok through the night? We'll come see you in the morning?"

 _I've gotta let you know_

 _You're never gonna be alone!_

Edward nodded with an "ok" before resuming his gaze at the sheets. He was too dizzy to look anywhere else.

"I'm staying with brother."

"I'll stay too."

 _I won't let you fall_

 _You're never gonna be alone!_

Both Al and the Colonel decided to remain whilst Hawkeye walked out with Winry.

 _I'll hold you till the hurt is gone,_

* * *

3 hours later-

5am-

 _And now,_

 _As long as I can_

 _I'm holding on with both hands!_

Alphonse sat quietly against the wall, listening to his brother and the Colonel sleeping. The beeping on the monitor was getting slower and slower, not that any of them could hear it.

 _So if I haven't yet,_

 _I've gotta let you know_

"Al?" Ed's breathless voice echoed.

 _You're never gonna be alone!_

He looked so tired and weak. Edward slid the mask down to hang around his neck, loosely.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake. Sorry."

"Haha, don't apologise if you didn't do anything, Al."

They sat and lay in silence for a few seconds before Edward spoke again.

 _When all hope is gone!_

"Hey Alphonse?"

"What is it brother?"

 _I know that you can carry on_

He took in a gulp of fresh air before continuing.

 _We're gonna see the world out!_

 _I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

"What would you do if I was gone? Would you still be researching a way to get your body back?"

Al was taken aback. He squinted his eyes, despite the armour, at his brother.

 _Oh,You've gotta live every single day_

"What do you mean?"

 _Like it's the only one_

 _What if tomorrow never comes_

He already knew though, Ed wasn't fooling anyone.

"Please, tell Winry and granny I'm sorry. Same for Hawkeye and…" He trailed off. Tears lining his dim eyes. "And…Colonel, I didn't make it through the night."

Al stared at Ed, fear took over quickly, as he leaned on the railings.

"Why are you saying this brother?!"

He almost yelled, nearly waking the Colonel. Edward only smiled letting the tears fall.

 _Tomorrow never comes_

"Listen… to me." He gasped.

 _Time, is going by_

 _So much faster than I_

 _And I'm starting to regret_

 _Not telling all of this to you_

"I'm sorry, ok… I'm sorry I didn't get your body back. I'm sorry I wasn't able… to see you eat an apple pie, … nor see you smiling again."

The monitor was nearly at a halt. Al was losing him, rapidly.

 _If you ever feel like letting go!_

Ed sobbed quietly into the pillow, before reaching for the bed frame with his automail.

"BROTHER! Calm down please!"

Al grabbed Ed's hand trying to keep them both steady. The Colonel stirred opening his eyes. Despite the harsh whispering, he still wasn't fully aware of the situation.

Edward wheezed. "I'm scared!"

 _We're gonna see the world out_

 _I'll hold you till the hurt is gone_

 _I'm gonna be there always_

Al froze as time briefly stopped.

'Brother's… Scared?'

Tears cascaded down Ed's face, landing in small, greyish circles on the white bedsheet. The words hit Alphonse like a truck. Although, despite the fear, Edward's expression was relaxed. Gold eyes looked into Al's. Dull, glazed over, and terrified. Ed gasped.

"Al?" He said. AL…?"

 _I'm gonna be there always_

"Bee….."

The machine ceased. Ed's hand went limp, falling to the bed with a small "thud."

His eyes drooped but his mouth still tried to form last words.

"Brother…? Ed?" Silence.

 _I won't be missing one more day..._

"EDWARD! NO!"

* * *

*pause*

Mustang bolted awake, jumping off of his seat.

"What's going on?!" He yelled. Glancing from the dead monitor to Ed.

It clicked.

"You've got to be kidding me…! Alphonse!" He turned to Roy. Ghost tears were streaming down Al's helmet, even if they couldn't be seen.

"Go get a doctor, now!"

"NO! I'm not leaving him! He'll wake up! His heart will start again, I KNOW IT!"

Al screamed as loud as he possibly could.

"HE'S GONNA BE FINE! I MEAN… LOOK AT US! BROTHER YOU CAN'T DIE NOW!"

Alphonse kept shaking Ed lightly, hoping to get a reaction from the boy. He never moved.

"GO! NOW! I'll try and get him back, OK?!"

Fiery, red eyes met Roy's determined, black ones. Al nodded reluctantly, and raced out the room.

* * *

The door slammed shut, leaving Mustang and Edward alone. Roy stared at the halted monitor. A green line forever running with no destination, and a continuous beep behind it. He glanced back at his subordinate, lying motionless and quiet.

'There's no way.' He thought. 'Fullmetal, he… He can't have just…'

The Colonel snatched and threw the clip, once attached to Ed's flesh finger, against the wall. The machine went silent, and a slight dent was created.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mustang screamed. He fell to his knees in front of Edward's face. Gripping the bed frame, Roy sat and kicked the chair next to him so that it toppled over. He leaned over the rail, towards Ed. No breathing.

"Wh- why did you...? You're only 15, what about Alphonse you little shit!" He yelled. "What about Winry, and Pinako, a-and Hawkeye…?" His voice got quieter as he went on. "And… Me?" He grabbed Ed's flesh hand, gripping it tight. Quickly, he got up and near slammed the oxygen mask back over Edward's mouth and nose.

"No. There's no way in hell you're taking my **son** away!"

* * *

Alphonse ran around the halls trying to find anyone to help.

"Hey! I need help!" Shouting, he heard footsteps clanking towards him. Fast.

"Please! My brother, his heart stopped!"

The nurse from A&E turned the corner, stethoscope nearly hitting her in the face.

"What's going on?" She yelled. Al skidded to a brief halt before spinning back, the girl at his heels. Three more doctors joined them.

"Edward… Brother! H- he stopped breathing!" She closed her eyes, and took in a breath. Not surprised by this, the nurse sped in front of Alphonse and towards Ed's room.

The door swung open and slammed against the wall. The medics (and Al) ran into the room finding Mustang kneeling by the bed, seemingly out of breath. The doctors grabbed his shoulders and ushered him and Alphonse from the scene.

The Colonel collapsed onto the cold floor, an arm over his face, staring at the ceiling. Whereas Al just stood staring at the wall.

"Colonel?" He said after a long pause.

"Hmm."

"Did... did you get brother back?"

Mustang glanced at the the boy. He couldn't see him, not with the tears that stung his eyes.

"No, Al." He said, quietly. "It's all up to the doctors now." Sick of crying, Roy wiped his face once again. A deep, aggravated growl left his mouth. Al stayed silent.

'Why? Why did brother just give up like that?' The rubber of his gloves cracked and snapped causing the colonel to flinch.

No-one spoke after that.

* * *

6:05 am

One of the extra nurses walked out of the room, eyes tired and shoulders hunched. Alphonse and Mustang immediately stood up. The lady jumped in fright as the alchemists stared at her. Recomposing herself, she shook her head and began walking down the hall. Al fell to his knees, making what sounded like sobbing noises. However, Roy just looked at the ceiling.

'It's over? Just like that?'

As the rest of the medics filed out of the room, Alphonse walked in. He glanced at Ed before racing to his side. Mustang ran in after the armour. Al was sitting on the floor, cradling Edward in his arms. His face looked like paper and his hair had turned from a vibrant gold colour, to a faint blonde.

"He's not coming back, Al." Al's helmet tilted towards the colonel.

"He's in a better place now."

It was dark, since morning wouldn't show. A loud "CRASH" echoed outside followed by multiple flashes of light.

"Oh. Look at that Fullmetal. It's raining."

* * *

A/N - Hope you liked it! Please R&R.

*A&E is the British ER

Thank you for reading!


End file.
